Living A Lie
by MissNessaroseThropp
Summary: Evella Rose Glinda Tigelaar is the daughter of our beloved Fiyeraba. When Elphaba and Fiyero deem their hideout in the forest of Munchkinland too dangerous for their newborn. They take her to The Emerald City to live with Glinda and ask her to raise her as her own. Once Evella grows up will she ever know that her life has been a lie? (Fiyeraba, Blinda, and a bit of OCxOC)


"I-I just wish Glinda could know we're alive." Elphaba said.

And then they ran off into the woods, never to be seen again.

A few short weeks later, they winded up in a secluded little cottage close to the border of Munchkinland. Elphaba knew of it because when she and Nessa were younger they used to play there.

"It's nice." Fiyero said. "A bit cozy, but nice."

"Oh Yero, you don't have to pretend. I know it's too small." Elphaba sighed. Elphaba mainly blamed herself for everything that happened. Even though, had it not been for The Wizard's selfish actions nothing would've happened.

"I'm being genuine sweetheart, I wouldn't ask for anything more than this. I have my girl and we're safe."

"Wouldn't you rather be at Kiamo Ko?"

"No! If my parents found out about everything I would be executed on the spot. I like it being just us."

Elphaba and Fiyero lived happily in that little cottage for several months. The animals in Munchkinland knew Elphaba and they were happy to give them some protection and any sort of help they might would need.

Fiyero went hunting daily and Elphaba, much to her dismay, stayed at home. Fiyero insisted that it was too dangerous for her to be out and about.

One day, Elphaba found out some exciting news. Well, exciting to anyone besides Oz's number one most wanted fugitive. Elphaba was expecting a child in 5 months.

When Fiyero got home that night, Elphaba sat him down and told him.

"Yero, I'm pregnant."

Fiyero was ecstatic to be a father.

"Fae! This is amazing! How far along are you?"

"About 4 months."

"What are we gonna do?" Elphaba cried. "At any point in time, those guards could come barging through that door. Would we want to bring a child into that environment?"

"I guess you're right." Fiyero admitted. "But I have a plan."

Elphaba carried on throughout her pregnancy trying to stay as hidden as possible. Then it came time for the baby to be born.

Elphaba gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. They winded up naming her Evella. Evella Rose Glinda Tiggular. Rose for Nessa and Glinda for well, Glinda.

The day after Evella was born, Fiyero finally explained his plan to Elphaba. That night, they were to sneak to The Emerald City, find Glinda and convince her to take Evella in.

Meanwhile, in the Emerald City Palace Miss Glinda was driving herself crazy. She saw Boq at the engagement party and she realized how blind she'd been. There was this sweet, adorable, loving munchkin who wanted nothing more than her and the whole time she'd been fiddling with Fiyero who didn't even love her.

She'd sent her best servant to fetch him and the whole time she was gone, Glinda was rehearsing what she would say.

When Fiyero knocked on the door Glinda's heart skipped a beat. She thought it was Misha returning with Boq.

She answered the door and nearly passed out at what she saw.

"E-Elphie?! Fiyero?!" she exclaimed in disbelief.

"Glinda! Keep your voice down!" Elphaba whisper-yelled at her.

"Oh yeah, right, sorry. Kind of forgot about the whole wanted fugitive thing."

Glinda invited the two into her palace and brought them up to her room.

"So I'm not even gonna ask for an apology, but what are you doing here?!"

Fiyero cleared his throat. "We need your help Glin."

"And after everything the two of you have put me through, you _honestly_ think I'm willing to help?"

"Glinda, I'm sorry." Elphaba began. "I truthfully didn't want to trick you. I was worried for your safety."

"Elphie, I. I didn't care about my safety! Heck I still don't! Do you think I would have let you in if I was? You are the only _true_ friend I've ever had."

"Glinda. I'm so sorry."

At this point, Evella became quite fussy.

"What was that?" Glinda asked.

"That's the reason we've come." Fiyero answered. "We have a child now Glinda, and we can't take the chance of something happening to her. At any point someone could send guards after us and she wouldn't be safe. Will you please take her? It would mean a l-"

He was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Glinda went to answer it and it was none other than Boq. The one she'd been waiting for the whole time.

"Boq! Hello dearest, come in." she greeted.

Boq came in and almost died when he saw Elphaba.

"You! Glinda why do you have her here?"

"Boq sweetie. She's my best friend remember?"

"Y-you called me Boq! And Sweetie.." Boq swooned. Glinda sure did know how to shut him up.

"Now, to answer your question. Sure, you know I'd do anything for either of you."

Fiyero and Elphaba both smiled in relief. Their plan came through.


End file.
